Due to high bandwidth and a large inductance quality factor (Q value), a conical inductor is widely applied to an encapsulated interior of a 100G optical module such as a CFP/CFP2 in a transport network. For example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a basic structure of a conical inductor. As shown in FIG. 1, the conical inductor is formed by winding conducting wires and has a shape similar to a cone. When the conical inductor is applied to an encapsulated interior of an optical module, each of two ends of the conical inductor is connected to a pin and is soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB for short) by using the pin. To reduce parasitics of the pin, in a process of soldering the conical inductor to the printed circuit board, a surface mount technology (SMT for short) is used. However, because the structure of the conical inductor shown in FIG. 1 is irregular, in an assembling process by means of soldering by using the SMT, a suction nozzle of an SMT device cannot hold the conical inductor, which causes a failure to directly use the conical inductor shown in FIG. 1 in a soldering process by using the SMT. Therefore, in actual use, the conical inductor is fastened inside a housing of a regular shape, so that the suction nozzle of the SMT device sucks the housing to solder the conical inductor to the printed circuit board. For example, FIG. 2 is a schematic structural diagram of a conical inductor actually used in the industry. As shown in FIG. 2, the conical inductor includes a housing, a conical coil, and pins that are of the conical inductor and are respectively connected to two ends of the conical coil, where a hole is separately disposed on two sides of the housing, and the pins of the conical inductor are of a straight cylinder shape and are respectively fastened to to the holes in the housing, so as to fasten the conical inductor inside the housing.
However, the conical inductor actually used in the industry currently causes the following two problems:
(1) Generally, a pin of the conical inductor actually used in the industry is relatively thin. For example, FIG. 3 is a top view of soldering a conical inductor actually used in the industry to a printed circuit board. As shown in FIG. 3, a pin of the conical inductor is relatively thin in comparison with a pad on the printed circuit board; therefore, in a case in which a width of the pad on the printed circuit board is fixed, the pin of the conical inductor is prone to deviate from the pad on the printed circuit board, and alignment is relatively poor.
(2) A particular spacing exists between the pin of the conical inductor and a surface of the printed circuit board. For example, FIG. 4 is a side view and an enlarged view of soldering a conical inductor actually used in the industry to a printed circuit board. As shown in FIG. 4, a height between a pin of the conical inductor and a surface of the printed circuit board is S; therefore, in a process of soldering the conical inductor to the printed circuit board by using the SMT, it is likely that the pin of the conical inductor cannot come in contact with a pad on the printed circuit board and soldering tin of the pad, which is prone to cause pseudo soldering of the conical inductor.